eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Sa Tamang Panahon
"Sa Tamang Panahon" is a special episode of Eat Bulaga! as well as the 87th episode of its ''Kalyeserye'' portion. The episode is also a benefit concert that was aired lived on television in the Philippines and other countries on October 24, 2015 from the Philippine Arena without any commercial breaks. "Tamang Panahon" highlighted the no-restrictions meeting of the AlDub love team of Alden Richards and Maine Mendoza. The tickets of the concert were sold out after three days of the announcement of the concert and all of the ticket sales, which amounted to ₱14 million, was for the construction of AlDub libraries that benefited schools in the Philippines According AGB Nielsen, the episode garnered a 50.8% rating in Mega Manila, the highest rating for a single episode in 2015. In the whole of the Philippines, the ratings reached 40.1% beating its closest competition four times according to Kantar Media. The Twitter hashtag #AlDubEBTamangPanahon was recognized by the Guinness Book of World Records as the most used hashtag in twenty four hours. The hashtag generated a total of 40,706,392 tweets from October 24 to 25, 2015. Kalyeserye plot At the start of this "Kalyeserye" episode, Lola Nidora (Wally Bayola) announces that she will allow Alden (Alden Richards) and Yaya Dub (Maine Mendoza) to hold their hands and will apply a no-restrictions policy on their meeting as long as they trust each other for the sake of love. After the announcement, Lola Nidora together with her two other sisters namely Lola Tidora (Paolo Ballesteros) and Lola Tinidora (Jose Manalo) reminisce their younger years. Their younger version were portrayed by Pauleen Luna (Nidora), Patricia Tumulak (Tidora) and Julia Clarete (Tinidora). Back at the mansion of the three Lolas, Lola Nidora receives a mystery call and the caller says that the Riding in Tandem would be going to ruin the show at their bungalow (the Philippine Arena). The secret diary is in the hands of the Riding in Tandem. Meanwhile, Alden is making his way to the bungalow of Lola Nidora. In the bungalow, Lola Nidora recollects about her past relationships such as Alberto (parody version of Albert Einstein), Antonio (parody version of Antonio Luna), Ferdinand (parody version of Ferdinand Magellan) and even Anselmo, whom Lola Nidora had carried away with him but her mother was not in favor of Anselmo, until she had met Miguel de Explorer, whom Lola Nidora really loves. Lola Nidora continues her story explaining the family tree of the de Explorer clan. Suddenly, DuhRizz arrives and she says that she really loves Alden but hates Yaya Dub but she later apologizes about her mistakes to them. Rihanna enters the scene and she calls her chat mate Harry, but Lola Nidora orders Rihanna to get the juice for her and DuhRizz. Lola Nidora tells DuhRizz that she can still find her true love, regardless of her social status, her beauty or her education background. Lola Nidora then calls Yaya Dub. Yaya Dub arrives alongside with Bae-by Baste and Yaya Luvs. Alden finally arrives at the bungalow, bringing a box of roses and a box containing a missing glass slipper, the same slipper that Yaya Dub left after her first "Bulaga pa More! Dabarkads Pa More!" performance last August 12. Alden slowly enters and finally meets Yaya Dub. Lola Nidora enters the scene and lectures the couple about true love that waits for the right time and then she later proclaims that this is their right time for them. Then, the couple hugs Lola Nidora. Both Alden and Yaya Dub deliver their messages together. Lola Tidora and Lola Tinidora arrive and tell the couple to have their first dance together, but before their dance, Alden puts the missing slipper on the foot of Yaya Dub. The couple proceeds to their formal dance. Afterwards, the Riding in Tandem arrives in the scene and Alden chases them to the car park. Suddenly, Frankie Arenolli arrives, wearing an outfit filled with logos of known brands (actual sponsors for the event), while Yaya Dub and Alden runs away. Frankie delivers a short speech and claims that Yaya Dub should have become his wife and Frankie should be the one for her and not Alden. As the show almost come to a close, Lola Tidora notices that Lola Nidora is missing. Lola Nidora and the Rogelios are at the car park, fighting off the Riding In Tandem and Nidora successfully snatches her secret diary from one of the riders. Production and airing During the October 17, 2015 episode of "Kalyeserye," Wally Bayola through his Lola Nidora character announced that the AlDub love team will meet at Philippine Arena with no restrictions on October 24, 2015. He further explained that the special event, which Lola Nidora called "Tamang Panahon" (or Right Time), was for a cause and 100% of the ticket sales would go to the construction of AlDub libraries that would benefit three elementary schools. In just minutes after the availability of the tickets for "Tamang Panahon" event was announced, the website of the ticket provider, TicketWorld, crashed according to the posts of some netizens, Three hours later, TicketWorld said that ticket sales for the "Tamang Panahon" benefit concert broke records for first day sales and the only available tickets are for the Level 4 prize zone. After three days, all tickets were sold out. On October 24, 2015, attendees were allowed to enter the venue, the Philippine Arena, at 6:00 am. There has been a pre-show at the venue that started at 10:00 am, which includes front act performances and other activities that were hosted by Valeen Montenegro and Jerald Napoles. At 11:30 am, "Tamang Panahon" was shown live via GMA Network in the Philippines and was also beamed live in other countries such as the United States, Canada and New Zealand. The live broadcast lasted for about three and half hours without any commercial breaks. This Eat Bulaga! special episode is also the 87th episode of its "Kalyeserye" segment. "Tamang Panahon," being an Eat Bulaga! episode, is produced by TAPE Inc. with Antonio P. Tuviera as its producer and Malou Choa-Fagar as the overall in-charge of production. It was directed by Poochie Rivera with all the regular crew and production team of Eat Bulaga! including Jenny Ferre as its creative head. This event was hosted by its regular hosts, which headlined by Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon. The rest of the hosts were Ryan Agoncillo, Michael V., Allan K., Keempee de Leon, Jimmy Santos, Anjo Yllana, Pauleen Luna, Julia Clarete, Sam YG, Patricia Tumulak, Jose Manalo, Wally Bayola, Paolo Ballesteros, Alden Richards, Maine Mendoza, Ryzza Mae Dizon and Baste. Performances The show started with Wally Bayola's Lola Nidora character entering the premises of the Philippine Arena through a helicopter. After entering the venue, Lola Nidora together with her Rogelios danced through the tune of Dawin's "Dessert." After which, Lola Tidora (Paolo Ballesteros) performed the songs from Mariah Carey and Regine Velasquez. Then, Lola Tinidora also danced "Mambo No. 5" by Lou Bega. The next dance number was performed by Pauleen Luna, Patricia Tumulak and Julia Clarete. In their The Great Gatsby inspired performance, they played the younger versions of Nidora, Tidora and Tinidora. Later in the show, musical artists sang AlDub theme songs. Those singers were Raymund Sarangay of Silent Sanctuary who sang "Sa 'Yo," Medwin Marfil of True Faith who sang "Dahil Ikaw," Jireh Lim who sang "Buko," Joey Generoso of Side A who sang "Forevermore;" and Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon who sang "Ngiti," a Ronnie Liang original. Before the highlight of the event, Maine Mendoza danced to Big Bang's "Fantastic Baby," which was followed by a dance number by Ryzza Mae Dizon and then another dance number by Baste who danced to Psy's "Gentleman." After a series of videos presenting Mendoza's rise to fame, Mendoza performed an instrumental dance to the tune of Selena's "Dreaming of You." Later on, the highlight of the event, the meeting of Alden Richards and Yaya Dub (the character of Maine Mendoza), followed as they performed Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud" and Bryan White's "God Gave Me You." Yaya Dub who usually lip synced songs and film lines and did not actually speak in the previous episodes of the "Kalyeserye" segment spoke for the first time in this event. At the end of the event, Alden and Yaya Dub danced together with other hosts of Eat Bulaga! Aside from song and dance numbers, there were also "Kalyeserye" skits, which included the switching portrayals of Wally Bayola's characters namely Lola Nidora, DuhRizz and Rihanna. Frankie Arenolli, one of Jose Manalo's character, performed a dance number at the very end of the show where his outfit was filled with logos of advertisers. It served as product placement in lieu of the no commercial break rule of the show. Fundraising "Tamang Panahon" is not only a special episode of Eat Bulaga! but also a benefit concert. It was intended to raise funds for the construction of AlDub libraries that benefited schools and Lumads. All the ticket sales of the event were allotted to charity. Tickets were already sold out after three days of the announcement of its availability according to TicketWorld, the handler for selling the tickets of the event. Other people who were not able to buy tickets still donated for the cause. After the first production number of the event, it was made public that the benefit show raised ₱14 millionm. Two months after the event was aired, some of the AlDub libraries were already fully constructed in the schools at Laguna, Capiz and Iligan City. In October 2016, Maine Mendoza herself turned over the AlDub library project to one of the beneficiaries in Cebu. Reception Ratings The "Tamang Panahon" episode of Eat Bulaga! obtained a 50.8% rating in Mega Manila and 42.9% rating in urban areas in the Philippines (as measured by NUTAM or Nationwide Urban Television Audience Measurement) making it as the highest rated single episode for 2015 according to AGB Nielsen. In the Kantar Media ratings, the special Eat Bulaga! episode garnered a 40.1% rating beating ABS-CBN's It's Showtime (its closest competition) by about four times, making it the highest rated daytime show for 2015 in the Philippine television. Reactions Some netizens criticized the gown worn by Maine Mendoza during the event and pointed that it was already worn by actress Kim Chiu on a previous event. Liz Uy of Stylized Studio who was hired to do stylist works for the show made a statement regarding the gown and argued that the producers of Eat Bulaga!, TAPE Inc., purchased the gown from Francis Libiran and she had chosen it to fit the Cinderella-themed event. Libiran also commented on the issue and said that indeed Chiu wore the gown in a 2013 fashion show but the one that Mendoza wore was a different one although it was the same design as the gown modeled by Chiu. Kim Chiu herself appealed through Twitter to stop the hate and the "gown is just a gown." Eat Bulaga! host Allan K also pleaded on Twiiter and said that do not put an issue on the gown since Libiran already released a statement about the history of the gown. Accolades and features The Guinness World Records recognized the "Tamang Panahon" hashtag #AlDubEBTamangPanahon as the most used hashtag in twenty four hours on Twitter. The said hashtag generated 40,706,392 tweets from October 24, 2015 to October 25, 2015. The recognition is part the record-breaking feats in the ten years history of Twitter. The most retweeted tweet for the event came from a post from the official Twitter account of Maine Mendoza, which was retweeted more than 74,000 times. "Tamang Panahon" received a special award during the 2016 Box Office Entertainment Awards as the Highest Record Rating of a Noontime Show of All Time (Local & Global). The event was also featured in a special collectors edition of the December 2015 issue of Yes! magazine.Category:Eat Bulaga! Category:2015 in Philippine television Category:Benefit concerts in the Philippines Category:GMA Network television specials Category:Entertainment events in the Philippines Category:2015 television specials